Sorrowful to Happy Valentine's : Alfred
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Sweethearts Weel Prompt 7. Alfred came to school depressed until he saw Arthur standing there with a rose. Maybe today won't be so bad after all... Rated M. Partner story to EnglandFTW's Sorrowful to Happy Valentine's


14 February 2012 - 5:56 PM

Hello. ^ - ^... I'm having a happy _San Valentino_... I hope you are all as well...

Dedicated to someone...

Slightly based on events told to me (It was interesting...)

Rating: M

Word Count: 1910

Warnings: Cuteness, Sexual settings in a truck, Roleplay?

Prompt:

**14th: Valentine's Day** This is pretty basic. Your fic or art just needs to be about Valentine's Day. It does not need to take place _on_ the holiday, but Valentine's Day should at least be an element of the story.

Note: This is the original story and Alfred's side to EnglandFTW's Sorrowful to Happy Valentine's. Please read it. (Blush)

Blush, Blush

Alfred arrived at school, annoyed, pissed off to the point that he really wished that it wouldn't be illegal – and stupid – to crash his truck, SUV, vehicle into a building or something that could kill him.

His mom was starting to drive him up the wall. His father didn't do shit except yell at him, "Do good in school! Bisexual... Maybe if you had sex with a girl, it would change your mind."

His little brother...

Bless his precocious little head that he didn't chuck a boot at it one day.

As he parked, he saw a smaller blue car and smiled. Then frowned.

He didn't get Arthur anything for Valentine's Day.

"Mother-!" He hit the steering wheel.

Entering the library, he was frowning, but smiling now as he saw his – lover? friend? – boyfriend with a green tube-like shape of tissue paper in his arms.

"Good morning," Alfred said jovially, waving to the awesome-sauce librarian and smiling as Arthur came up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, love," Arthur said, smiling behind his glasses and on his face. Alfred loved that smile, even if he had to share it.

"Happy Valentine's Day," the Brit said and he held out the tube-like tissue paper tube. Alfred took it and tried to open it. As he pouted slightly at the difficulty, he saw Arthur smile.

"I'm trying!"

"Yeah, staples suck!"

Alfred peeled of some of the paper.

"Oh, there is a staple there!" Arthur smiled and Alfred smiled in turn when he revealed a rose from the bright green.

"It's so pretty. Thank you," he said endearingly. He placed a kiss on Arthur's lips, no longer nervous.

Though he did think of Arthur's boyfriend, as he often did, and what the other might possibly do if he ever decided to visit Arthur here at school.

He thought of Francis fleetingly and was sad that he wasn't able to do anything for Arthur...

He didn't even get anything for Arthur.

"I didn't get you anything." Arthur smiled.

"That's okay."

"I'm getting you something for White Day, though," Alfred said, determination in his eyes. Arthur chuckled as the two walked towards the actual library part of the "room."

As Alfred and Arthur sat next to each other at the computers, Alfred filling out his student aid form and Arthur messing around with his usual fanfiction and porn, Alfred stood up.

"Where are you going?" Arthur looked up at him.

"I gotta see my counselor." He left his backpack and energy drink that Heracles wanted him to bring by the computer.

"Come back soon," Arthur asked. Alfred smiled, grabbing his rose and his mother's tax papers. As he walked by the check-out counter of the library, he called out to his librarian.

"Tony, I think that if I were more white," he said, regarding his tan, "I think I'd be red."

"Yeah," Tony said, smiling. "Or perhaps a lovely shade of rose."

Alfred kind of wished that he were whiter so that people could see the happiness that was surely making blood rush to his cheeks.

After he saw Mr. Germania – what an awesome man he was –, Mr. G wrote Alfred a pass to his first period: French.

When he got there, he gave Heracles his root beer drink, for which he received a lemon one. Orgasm in his mouth, that stuff was amazing!

He brought his rose with him, which prompted questioning.

"Aw! Who gave that to you?" asked Alice, his Belgian classmate.

"My boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland." Alice tilted her head and smiled.

"That's so cute."

The class stayed quiet as the substitute – Mrs. P – handed out the tests that they had started yesterday and let them work in silence.

When Alfred was done with his essay, he wrote in his and Arthur's roleplay notebook. They were perverts and embraced it. It was also a way to send little messages and notes to each other.

He decided to write his part of the roleplay and began to write a poem. It started with a title and two lines and went on...

_Poem for Valentine_

_A simple thing at first Platonic and friendly …_

He hoped Arthur would like it.

As he sat in Calculus, Alfred's eyes went to the door as the people that were delivering carnations came into the classroom. His teacher, Mr. Carriedo, put two carnations on his desk, one pink and one yellow, and Alfred smiled to himself as he saw Arthur's name written on the sender's line.

He paid less attention to the integration and derivatives that went across the SmartBoard screen, but he still understood the lesson.

He went to lunch, bringing his carnations. He had left the rose in his locker for it to last.

He laughed with his friends, hanging with Feliciano's cousin, Heracles, Lily, and the rest. He patted Feliciano on the head and gave him a little Valentine of Hello Kitty, because face it, those things are adorable. He gave one to Heracles and his friend Alicia as well. Sadly, he didn't have enough, but no one complained.

As he went from lunch to gym, he saw Arthur by the library, as the Briton never ate despite the many urgings of the American.

"Hey, Arthur." He smiled and thanked him for the carnations. He opened up the roleplay notebook to his poem and handed it over.

Arthur smiled as he read and the two hugged and kissed before they separated, Arthur going into the library and Heracles and Alfred walking to their dance/gym class.

He still was sad that he didn't get the other anything.

After gym and before economics, he received the notebook and another kiss.

During economics, he received another carnation.

He wrote porn while the rest of the class enjoyed the comical style of Adam Sandler.

He kissed Arthur as they made their way to the library. He stole a cookie from behind the counter with Arthur permission - "I'll say that I stole it." - and made it to his creative writing class without incident.

He didn't write his roleplay continuation, but he did enjoy David Senaris' memoirs.

Weird Spanish Santa...

After Arthur and Alfred left their little Japanese study group, the two walked outside where once again Arthur was told by Alfred that he needed a backpack.

As they were supposed to separate and leave in their separate cars, Alfred brought Arthur to his truck, ushered the other into the back seat and closed the door behind them.

Arthur whimpered as Alfred played with his chest, mouth sucking on his nipples through his shirt. Alfred was getting so hard that he kind of wished he was a chick so it didn't hurt like a bitch.

A phone went off, delivering the sweet voice of Paramore's singer. Alfred moved to grabbed his phone, pressed the "Answer" button, and continued his work on the other's chest, though he was more gentle this time.

Arthur was so cute at his mercy.

Alfred keened beneath Arthur. The other was sucking his nipples and he was going absolutely crazy. Every time that tongue touched his skin, he was crying out.

"You sound like a child," Arthur mused, completely embarrassed. He kissed the other's forehead.

"You're so cute."

Alfred did indeed feel special.

If only those cars would stop driving by in the parking lot and this would all be perfect.

"Can Daddy have milk from his chest?" Alfred nuzzled Arthur's chest. They had never roleplayed (or had sex at all) before so this was kind of new. However, being the strange virgin that he was, Alfred was ready to do anything, ANYTHING, to make up Valentine's Day for Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded, lying on the back seat. Alfred took the answer quickly and lifted up Arthur's shirt, exposing his rosy, pink nipples.

"I want Daddy's milk," Alfred said, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He suckled on one nubs and watched Arthur shiver beneath him as he massaged his other nipple. He made sloppy noises and he shivered in delight as his own erection was assaulted by the blood running through his system as well.

This was awesome.

"Sup, bro?" Alfred asked into the phone after telling Arthur to bite his jacket sleeve. His fingers, already wet from Arthur's juices, continued to thrust in and out of the other, his thumb playing with his ball sac. Arthur bit deeply into the fabric of his coat, trying not to cry out as Alfred began to talk to his older brother, Aedan.

"_Hey, have you ever heard of this movie?_"

"Nope."

"_Well, I remember that you were in martial arts..._"

Alfred focused on keeping his voice neutral and steady as he began to move his entire body to pleasure the other.

"_I just wanted to talk to you, you know."_

"I get it, man."

"_I'll call you later, 'kay?_"

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Alfred hung up and pressed fingers in deep a few more times before pulling out.

As he turned to put his phone into one of the cup-holders up front, Arthur sat up. Alfred noticed white stuff on his hand.

"Did you come, Arthur?" The other turned away, fixing his pants.

"You'll find out."

"Please?" Alfred was clueless. He might be sexual in nature, but he was still a clueless virgin. Arthur whined softly.

"Yes, I did."

Alfred smiled.

"So you enjoyed your totally unplanned Valentine's Day present?" Arthur turned to him.

"Yes," he answered, pecking Alfred's lips. "I have to change my trousers when I get home."

Alfred smiled, then looked at the windows.

"Oh my gosh! _Titanic_ was right! The windows do fog up!"

"I've known that." Arthur sighed.

Alfred looked at his hands and cautiously licked at the cum.

"It's salty."

"That's how you can tell it's cum, love."

"Oh."

The two exited the vehicle and Alfred went to the front seat, Arthur outside as he waited for the other to get ready to go.

"I have to make up an excuse now," he stated a bit loudly.

"Just tell 'em that Tony made you stay late for anime club or the Con."

The two smiled at each other, Alfred ignoring the scolding from his father over the phone, as they kissed once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2012 – 9:58 PM

This was someone's Valentine's Day. It was interesting to hear about it.

Names were changed to protect the innocent.

P.S.

Arthur,

I love you.

;)


End file.
